


Namesakes

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ever wondered why people are given certain names? Well Griphook and Moaning Myrtle try to figure it out.





	Namesakes

Our tale begins in a bathroom inside Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, this bathroom belongs to Moaning Myrtle one of Hogwarts' many ghosts. She used to be so lonely until one day a certain goblin called Griphook accidently stumbled into her bathroom and befriended her. Their friendship soon blossomed into love and our story starts during one of their many conversations in Myrtle's bathroom.

Myrtle asked, "So why are you called Griphook?"

Griphook admitted, "I don't know."

Myrtle guessed, "Is it because you have a hooked nose and hands which are good for gripping with?"

Griphook said, "That might be it."

Myrtle sighed. "I hate my namesake."

Griphook agreed, "I hate your namesake too."

Myrtle frowned. "They don't see the side of me you see."

Griphook reassured her, "You're more than just a moany little teenage ghost who cries in bathroom stalls. You're a wise soul who has been a teenager for years and endured all of the name calling that's been thrown at you. You're a beautiful woman in a child's body. You're a poet and a great listener. But, most of all you're my girlfriend and I'm proud of that fact."

Myrtle wiped a tear away and blushed. "Aw; Hooky, you really know how to cheer me up."

Griphook smiled. "It's part of my job, dear."

Myrtle giggled. "And you're more than just a goblin with a hooked nose and hands which are good for gripping with!"

Griphook inquired, "What am I?"

Myrtle told him, "Kind, funny and yet stubborn as hell. You're friendly and respect those around you even though they don't respect you most of the time. You're also brave and handsome. Plus you're my boyfriend and to tell you the truth, the reason why I stay in this dull castle every day since we first met."

Griphook grinned. "It may not be the most romantic spot in Hogwarts to most, but it is to us."

He unexpectedly kissed Myrtle fully on the lips for the very first time.


End file.
